1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a flame arrestor device capable of checking upstream flashback while permitting downstream charging through said assembly to a connection system with detonatable or potentially detonatable gas. The device and systems utilizing this device are not as vulnerable to flashback problems while still retaining the flexibility and safety of a chemical as opposed to other activating means, particularly as applied to explosives detonation as well as gas flame cutting or similar systems dependent upon controlled release of chemical energy.
2. Prior Art
Flame arrestor devices to which this invention pertains are known and serve the purpose of halting flame in a flow passage containing combustible, but not necessarily detonatable, gas mixtures. These prior art flame arrestors are generally adapted to function efficiently and safely only at relatively low pressures.